1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor-driven subjective phorometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior subjective phorometers, the rotary motion of their every plate having a series of lenses (hereinafter referred to as lenses-plate) has been carried out by means of a knob connected directly or in gearing to the lenses-plate, and rising and falling one eye head, changing pupillary distance, and converging left eye head and right eye head have also been carried out by knobs connected in gearing thereto, so that the knobs have been attached separately in different positions and the data measured therewith must have been read in separated scales and displaying boards.